a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner which is provided with a function of LED (Light Emitting Diode) illumination driven by wind power when the vacuum cleaner is operating.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An interior of an ordinary vacuum cleaner is provided with a motor and a fan to suck in dust and garbage on a floor using vacuum suction, thereby achieving an effect of cleaning. However, none of the ordinary vacuum cleaner is equipped with lighting equipment; therefore, when the vacuum cleaner is used to clean blind spots inside a house, it is usually not easy to clean as there is no sufficient light intensity. Although there are vendors who have developed a car-use vacuum cleaner on which a lighting device is installed, as electricity of that lighting device is from rechargeable batteries, a car-use or a house-use power source must be spent, which is not environmental friendly and thus requires to be improved.